Written on the Sands
by padawanjinx
Summary: Just a short story about elves, mainly two in particular. Very sweet and sappy... 'Some things are just meant to be'


**Just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed my other story, "Dare Not Close My Eyes".**** You all are gems and I adore each and every one of you! gushes I'm currently taking a break for the long fic to post a series of little short fics, until I'm happy with the longer one. Hope you enjoy this and the others to come!**

**big hugs  PJ**

**Written On The Sands**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a genius? Then why assume I created this world and its characters? Needless to say, I'm already broke… you will only get my extensive moth collection if you sue for some reason or another.**

**Summary: Some things are just meant to be.**

**Rating: G**

**Archive: Sure, you want it, let me know and give me a link to visit.**

**Notes: This is obviously supposed to be said/conversed in Elvish, but I didn't want to do the whole thing in Elvish and then translate it later… so read it in English. LOL**

**^ * ^ * ^* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^* ^ * ^ * ^ ***

**It was barely the beginning. Elves had just awakened on the shores of the Undying Lands and blessed it with their ethereal presence. Very few dawns had graced the Elven paradise, so young was it.**

**Two Elven females stood on the beach overlooking the ****Great**** **Sea******, their eyes occasionally falling on two children playing along the surf of the pristine turquoise waters that glittered like a million diamonds from the sun's rays high above.**

**The two children, one male, one female, both barely waist high to an adult, were giggling with youthful exuberance. The boy was sturdy of body, dark of hair, and eyes of pure silver that rivaled the stars on a clear night. The girl by his side was lithe of form, eyes of the deepest blue that reflected back so much wisdom for such a tender age, and had a cascade of golden hair around her shoulders.**

**"One day, I will sail over the water and see the lands beyond the sea," the boy said sincerely, his silvery eyes darting to points unknown.**

**"As will I," the girl replied, her eyes too falling onto the sunlit horizon in the distance.**

**Sheepishly, the boy ducked his head and stole a glance over at his counterpart, "Would you sail with me?"**

**Soft eyes regarded him for a moment, a smile tugged at the corners of her pouty mouth, "I will follow you, where ever you may trek, where ever your heart leads you."**

**Grinning he replied, "Do you believe that one is destined for you, and only you? That you will find your true love, the one to make your life whole and make you feel complete?"**

**She smiled broadly, the amusement shining in the depths of her eyes, "We are told that we have a true love somewhere." She slipped her tiny hand into his, "And I am fortunate enough to have found mine so early."**

**The children blushed all the way to their ears, which were delicately pointed and would become more pronounced with maturity.**

**"Let us mark this," the boy said suddenly.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"We shall grow and sail to the other lands together, live and cherish our centuries,' the boy started but the girl's hand rose to silence him.**

**"And you wish to make our mark upon our home to show our love, and await to see it again upon our return," she finished his thought.**

**He smiled, then knelt down to the waters edge. The tide was out due to the early days, leaving behind a smooth pallet of sand.**

**Taking his fingers, he began to draw the Elven figures he learned, spelling his name upon nature's slate. He paused, having forgotten how to make a symbol and bit his lip in concentration, when a small hand covered his and guided it to make the rest of the letters.**

**When she finished, she smiled at him and watched as he added a strange notation at the end.**

**  
"What does that mean?"**

**He looked at her, warmth and love shining in his silver eyes, "It means an eternal love."**

**The two female Elves watching their children play in the water began to call them for a feast.**

**"Celeborn!"******

**"Alrárial!"******

**"Yes mother!" The two called in unison, walking hand in hand to their mothers.**

**As the water began to ebb on the land, a small drawing withstood the water gently swirling on its surface. The imprint stayed true as the water covered the tiny engraved promise, reminding the world, even as young as it was, that some things will last through time.**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Many millennia passed, Celeborn and Alrárial, now known as Galadriel, did as they said, sailing to the new lands and living for many ages. As their children and grandchildren grew, finding love and beginning families of their own, their hearts began to long to return to the Undying Lands. The call of sea called heavy upon their hearts. But Galadriel was called home first, having left the shore with Lord Elrond of Imladris to once again embrace her daughter who was wedded to the Lord.**

**Time has passed seemingly so slowly for Lord Celeborn who had remained behind to see to the last remaining elves left in Middle Earth. Having felt the weariness of the ages and the longing to see his family and once again set foot upon the shores of his homeland, he departed his beloved home of so many centuries and left behind the legacy of his footsteps. As the last of their kin sailed to the Undying Lands, Celeborn stood on the deck of their ship, many Elves surrounding him as the boat gently touched on the shore.**

**Many Elves that had gone before, and the few that had remained, lined the beach, awaiting their brethren. Celeborn was first to disembark, his eyes resting on the heavenly beauty that was his wife and soul mate for the eternity.  Both stood at the end of the plank that lead from the ship to the shore, many Elven eyes watching as the two long parted where once again united.**

**Galadriel reached up a gentle hand and brushed the stray tear that trickled down her husband's cheek and smiled warmly at him. Celeborn disembarked off the ship and the many elves that accompanied him followed.**

**As each of their people passed, they spoke words of endearment and friendship, and smiled as each was reunited with a loved one waiting upon the shore.**

**As the last of the Elves that journeyed left, Celeborn turned to his wife of many centuries, "You are still as beautiful as the day I met you upon these shores, all those ages ago."**

**Galadriel smiled at her husband, "It is your love that sustains me."**

**Celeborn held out his hand in noble fashion, his head held high as his wife placed her delicate hand upon his and allowed him to escort her across the beach.**

**When the two reached the familiar place where the waters had receded to the early day's tides, and revealed, still upon the sand, the small inscribed endearment. Celeborn smiled to his wife, "My Love, we are home."**

**Galadriel leaned in, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips, her hand lightly stroking the side of his face as the waters rose and washed around their feet.**

**Laughing the two broke apart and walked hand in hand on the land, looking for their kindred. **

**And to this day, upon the sands, it is said that the inscription made all those years ago by a small elf boy to his soul mate, still resides upon the sands, proving that love does endure eternity.******

**_"Celeborn Loves Alárial _**

**_  For Eternity under the heavens"_**

******—3;****__**


End file.
